


Electric Demons in Love

by LowerEastSide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on the dance floor; then Harry Potter is on his knees. Or, the one where Harry is not a tourist, thank you very much.





	Electric Demons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a desire to write a cliché clubbing PWP fic. Here you go, quick and dirty. Thanks to aibidil for the summary! This was used in a writers exercise about summaries on the Drarry writers discord, and a couple people pointed out SPaG errors, but it is not formally betaed, so any mistakes are my own. Title from Electric Six.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://lower-east-side.tumblr.com/)

 

_“I don’t mind the forces of evil if they bring me closer to you"_

 

It had to be Dark Magic.

There was no other explanation for the sight of Draco Malfoy on a Muggle dance floor.  The lights flickered madly, causing Harry to blink rapidly in order to focus on one thing.  There was more glitter in the air than a pixie dust explosion at George’s shop, and he’s pretty sure someone just grabbed his arse.

Malfoy’s already pale hair glowed white in the black lights, and alternated between sweeping in his eyes or being thrown back as he tossed his head. He was enchanting, like a dark creature put on the dance floor simply to tempt Harry and everyone else.

And he’s wearing jeans. 

 _Jeans_.

They're black, and so is his tight button down shirt, the whole ensemble clinging to him like a second skin. He was actually less flashy than many of the blokes here, but attracted even more attention despite that - or maybe because of it.

Harry’s attention was certainly drawn. He’s never even _been_ to a gay club, much less been so deep in the Muggle world - not since before he knew he was a Wizard, at least. He didn’t even know places like _this_ existed, until Seamus looked at him speculatively last time they had been at the Leaky.

“Harry, mate,” Seamus had said. “You need to get laid.”

Ginny knew he was bisexual, and he’d told her it wasn’t a secret, so she’d told Dean (who she was dating) who told Seamus (who Dean was also dating) who’d taken it upon himself to send Harry out for his first encounter with a willing lad. At twenty years old Harry had thought himself a veteran of both nightlife and drinking, having accompanied Seamus and Ron to a number of pubs.

Harry now realised just how inexperienced he was.

A new song began, rock but with a danceable beat. A beautiful boy - not as beautiful as Malfoy, but brunette and glistening with sweat - approached Malfoy with a shot in one hand and a couple of objects in the other. He gestured, and Malfoy tipped his head back, exposing a long lovely neck and sharp collarbones. The boy _licked_ Malfoy’s neck and made a shaking motion with his left hand; he then placed what looked like a lime in Malfoy’s mouth. He licked the mouth-watering skin before him yet again before taking the shot -

\- and pressed his lips to Malfoy’s sweet pink pout, sucking on both the lime and the plump lips around it.

Harry’s mind shuddered to a halt, and his body followed. His staring must have been obvious, because a voice whispered in his ear, “They’re hot, yeah? No one dances quite like Luc. He moves like the devil himself.” Harry spun around to see a man somewhat older than him, blond but not as pale as Malfoy. Almost his type… but not quite. “You wanna do a body shot, too?”

“No, I just - I know him. The one in all black. It’s been a while.”

“Everyone knows Luc,” the man laughed. “Some better than others. Well, if you change your mind, come find me.”

He melted back into the crowd, and when Harry looked back at the dance floor Malfoy was gone.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Harry turned to the bar to order himself a drink. Nothing fancy, just a beer. The club was crowded - it was Saturday night - so he waited patiently for several minutes.

Before he could be served, however, he heard a voice to the right of him say:

“What a sight. Harry Potter at Cat’s Eye Club.”

Knowing what he would find, Harry turned slowly to see Malfoy’s smirking face.  

“We don’t get a lot of tourists here.”

“I’m not a tourist,” Harry bit out. “I live in London.”

“You know what I mean, Potter. Straight boys who’ve come to gawk at us.” He signaled the bartender, who obviously knew Malfoy; two fizzing drinks appeared almost instantly. Malfoy frowned, clearly annoyed that the bartender had thought he was ordering for Harry as well, that they were together.

“Might as well drink that, if it’s on my tab.”

Harry shrugged and took the drink. “I’m not a tourist,” he said again, with a meaningful look at Malfoy, who arched an eyebrow.

“Really,” he drawled in that posh accent Harry hadn’t realised he missed until now. “So you’ve come here to… dance?”

“I was never much of a dancer.”

“You were never much of a coward, either. Pity to see that’s changed.”

Harry bristled. “Just because I’m not here to let every stranger lick me - !”

“Only the cute ones.” Malfoy took a sip of his drink and looked Harry up and down. “Hmm.”

“What’s - what’s ‘hmm’ mean?”

“You have potential.”

“...for what?”

“For licking. I’m sure we can find a desperate sort.”

It was Harry’s turn to be smug. “Someone already offered. Someone _cute_.” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed in what Harry would have thought was jealousy, if it wasn’t so absurd.

“Who?” Harry pointed out the blond man who’d approached him, and Malfoy snorted. “Caleb tries to pull anything with a pulse. I take it you turned him down?”

Harry flushed. “I’d only just walked in.” _And I was distracted by you_ , he didn’t add.

“Well he’s shit at giving head, so it’s good you didn’t bother.” Harry choked on his drink.

“You’ve…” Malfoy nodded, and Harry abruptly found himself imagining the scene. Caleb on his knees, mouthing at Malfoy’s cloth-covered erection - Harry always had trouble trying to conjure up a vision of someone’s cock that he hadn’t seen, and the cocks he’d seen up close were so far confined to magazines and quick glimpses in Quidditch showers - and Malfoy moaning, throwing his head back and displaying that pale neck. And then Harry pictured himself in Caleb’s place, on his knees for Malfoy, giving him pleasure.

His arousal must have been apparent, because Malfoy’s eyes suddenly shone with desire. “Oh. I see.”

“What do you see?” Harry whispered.

“This was completely unexpected, but I know how to work with that.”

“Work with what?” Harry tried to say, but Malfoy was leading him back, back through the crowd, back into a dark hallway with a red exit sign lit up at the end. The crush of people seemed to part for him unnaturally, and the tiny bits of glitter floating in the air didn’t stick to his platinum hair. Harry wasn’t so lucky, and he sneezed.

Malfoy pushed Harry against a wall, gently but firmly, and Harry caught up to what was happening.

“Malfoy - I don’t know if this is a good idea - it’s been so long since - I mean - don't you hate me?”

“Shh, Harry. Anytime you want to stop, just say so. Or tap me. But I think I know what you want.”

“I don’t even know what I want,” Harry admitted.

Malfoy leaned in close, smelling of citrus and the smoke machine. “I do,” he whispered. “Let me show you.”

Harry was completely unprepared for the kiss, but found himself leaning into it nonetheless. The sound of the club faded into the background, and Harry distantly wondered why no one was intruding on their little nook. It was the perfect place for this sort of activity, and this sort of activity evidently went on at this venue often. Soon enough everything fled his thoughts except Malfoy’s hot mouth.

He kissed Harry deeply, then moved to suckle bruises into his neck. Harry gasped and thought of the collarbones he’d caught sight of earlier; he pulled at Malfoy’s hair to get him to raise his head.

“Too much?” Malfoy panted, but then he was moaning as Harry licked and bit his clavicle, twitching as it bordered on pain. “You’re a fucking fast learner.”

Harry murmured in assent and started to worm his hand down into those tight black jeans.

In for a Knut, in for a Galleon.

Malfoy whined in his throat, and began working Harry’s flies open as well. “I was going to have you suck me-” and Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the thought of _that_ , of the hot and heavy weight of Malfoy’s prick in his mouth, “-but I want to see you, too. Show me what you’ve got, Potter.”

In less than a minute, both of them had their trousers open, cocks warm and pressed against each other.

“Oh god, oh god,” Harry groaned under his breath as Malfoy took them both in hand and started to wank them together. “Oh _god!_ ” Malfoy tugged his foreskin up and over the seeping head of his cock, then spat in his palm and continued the inelegant double hand job. Harry only felt it was fair that he help out.

Malfoy seemed to enjoy holding both pricks at once, so Harry felt lower, noticing that Malfoy wasn’t wearing pants. With a finesse he didn’t know he had, Harry wiggled Malfoy’s jeans down further until he was able to pull his balls out over the zipper. Malfoy’s hand stuttered, then tightened on Harry.

“ _Fuck_ , Potter, that’s good.” As Harry explored, Malfoy babbled and talked him through it.

“Yeah, that’s it. Squeeze me. Not too hard, ungh, yeah, like that. Pull on them. Pull on them a little harder - oh fuck!” Malfoy had his eyes shut tight, his bottom lip held in his teeth, an expression of pure pleasure on his face. Harry had found the sweet spot, and a jolt of pride hit him. He wanted to make it better for Malfoy, show him that he wasn’t a _tourist._

Like Malfoy had originally planned, Harry slid down the wall until he was face to face with Malfoy’s flushed cock. He glanced up, and caught the awe on Malfoy’s face before he braced his palms on the wall.

“If that’s what you want to do, Potter, I won’t stop you.”

But Harry didn’t take Malfoy’s cock into his mouth like he’d imagined. Instead he darted his tongue out and licked the hot skin of his balls. Malfoy shuddered above him, and Harry, encouraged, took one ball all the way into his mouth, rolling the loose wrinkled skin on his tongue. Malfoy smelled of sweat and musk, and Harry inhaled deeply before moving to the other side.

The heat was becoming unbearable in the hallway, as fog from the smoke machine rolled in. Still no one wandered back to find them. Breathing harshly, Malfoy yanked his shirt open and pulled up his sleeves. Harry realised that the Dark Mark was nowhere to be seen. His mind quickly went back to his task as Malfoy’s hand tightened in his hair and pressed his face into his crotch.

“Don’t stop, Potter.”

Harry opened his mouth wider and took Malfoy’s entire sack into his mouth and _sucked_.

Malfoy pounded a fist against the wall. “Fucking Merlin, Potter!” He reached down and started to wank himself off, directly above Harry’s face. “Don’t you dare stop, keep it up, ohhhh yeah.” He smacked the head of his prick against Harry’s forehead deliberately. “Touch yourself, Potter.” Harry immediately obeyed.

They continued for several minutes like that: Harry licking and sucking Malfoy’s balls, occasionally exploring behind them with his tongue while he rolled them in his palm; Harry’s other hand flying over his prick, creeping closer to orgasm; Malfoy stroking himself, pushing his cock against Harry’s cheeks and nose, using him to get off.

Finally the taste of Malfoy and the sheer forbidden nature of the encounter overwhelmed Harry’s senses, and he pulled back with a gasp as he began to come, streaks of white shooting across his fingers and the dirty floor. He looked up as the last waves passed over him to see the wonder in Malfoy’s eyes before they glittered wickedly.

“My turn.” He tugged on Harry’s hair until he was bent back and tightened his own grip on his cock. Several strokes later he was pumping his own orgasm out over Harry’s face, crying out so loudly that Harry was _positive_ someone would come to find them. Malfoy was lost in his own world of ecstasy, coaxing the last drops of come from his slit and wiping them on Harry’s lips.

Eventually he let go of Harry and leaned on the wall to catch his breath. Harry climbed to his feet, grimacing at the ache in his knees. He looked at the entrance to the hallway as he cautiously drew his wand.

“I can’t believe no one walked in on us,” Harry said, casting a quick _Scourgify_ at his stained glasses. Malfoy smiled smugly.

“Notice-Me-Not charms. One of the few things I’ve learned to cast wandlessly. I needed to, after everything. I cast them on the hall, and on myself.” He laughed at Harry’s look of shock. “It’s harmless, Potter. Just like the glamour on my arm and the anti-sticking charm on my hair. Glitter is hell to get out of carpets.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re still an entitled brat, Malfoy.”

“You love it.”

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but couldn’t bring himself to lie. This confident, naughty Malfoy _was_ attractive. And he wasn’t hurting anyone, it was true.

Malfoy was buttoning his shirt back up. “Was that everything you thought it’d be?”

Harry considered his words carefully. “I don’t know. I might need to try it again, to make sure.” Malfoy’s lips turned up in a predatory smile.

“Well then, Potter, you know just where to find me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. On the dance floor.”


End file.
